Touch screen technology has advanced in recent years such that touch screen technology can be found in many consumer level devices and applications. For example, banking machines often include touch sensitive graphical user interfaces that allow users to select a function and an amount for withdrawal or deposit. In another example, personal data assistants may include touch screen technology, wherein such technology can be employed in connection with user-selection of graphical icons on an interactive interface with the use of a stylus. In still yet another example, some laptop computers are equipped with touch screen technology that allow users to generate signatures, select applications, and perform other tasks with the use of a stylus.
The popularity of touch screen technology has increased due to ease of use, particularly for novice computer users. For instance, novice computer users may find it more intuitive to select a graphical icon by hand than to select the icon through use of various menus and a pointing and clicking mechanism, such as a mouse. In currently available systems users can select, move, modify, or perform other tasks on objects that are visible on a display screen by selecting such objects (e.g., with a stylus or their finger).